The Runners of Remnant
by isaaczea02gmail.com
Summary: (Battlefield 1 crossover) It was supposed to be death for Runners Fredrick Bishop and Riley Williams in Gallipoli of 1915. But when they are transported in Vale in Remnant. When they hear about White Fang stealing Dust and terror in Vale, It's up to the Two Runners and Hunters and Huntresses battle against White Fang. [OC, Yang Xiao Long] , Fredrick Bishop, Team RWBY, TEAM JNPR
1. Chapter 1

The Runners of Remnant

Gallipoli,1915

Pvt. Riley Williams is on the most battlefields of the Great war, Gallipoli. Jack is a Australian boy and joined to be a runner along side with Fredrick Bishop. After runins with Ottoman Troops, They decide to cover Jack Fisher and a team that are heading to the beach from the Ottomans to think that the two runners are looking like they are capturing the after a gun fight with several Ottoman Troops, Bishop and Williams are checking if Fisher made it out alive before the two gets shot by an Ottoman before Williams kills the soldier with his SMLE MKIII Marksman Carbine. While the two runners are dying from their wounds,They see a flare in the sky making it that Fisher is alive. the both runners say their last words before their death.

"Good kid"

"Your Welcome Fisher"

They saw everything in black before closing their eyes and felt they were falling.

 _Emerald Forest_

Riley woke up seeing he was in a forest at night before getting himself up with the support with his weapon and saw Bishop unconscious on the ground before helping him up and saw he's still alive and puts bishop's arm around his neck and limps to find Riley was walking while carrying Bishop,He hears a growl and see a Beowulf heading towards them and as the monster is about to attack them, a girl with a red cape and a sycthe like thing and attacks and kills it. Riley is about to pass out and drops bishop, the girl walks up to them and helping them but Riley passes out due to loss of blood

*Ruby's POV*

I was heading to help the two strangers but they passed out by their wounds and i was yeliing for help until Yang and Blake came to help

"Sis, what happened and who are those strangers" asked Yang

"I dont't know,they were about to be attacked by that beowulf so i had to save them"

"Okay, let's help them up and take them to Ozpin"

"Alright" I said

We picked them up and their weapons and got a good look at them. One of the strangers was a old man looked like in his early 50's and was unconscious and the other one was a teenage boy looked between 16-19 and both of them were wearing the same outfit and had .As we reunite with Weiss and we told her what happened and what happened to the strangers.

(Time Skip)

After arriving back to Beacon Academy, Yang and Blake told Ozpin about what happened and they put the two strangers in the infirmary. We all went to our dorm and were talking about what happened back in the forest.

"Why are those strangers were in the Emerald Forest with a lot Grimm out there" asked Weiss

"I don't know Ice Queen but they looked liked they were shot by somebody" said Yang

"I agree with Yang on this" said Blake who was reading a book

"Yeah but that boy was sure cute" said Yang

"Sis, I don't know what would happen to them"I said worried

"Let's wait in the morning and what news we get from Ozpin"said Blake

"Okay" I said as Yang,Weiss, and I went to our beds as Yang turned off the lights and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riley woke up in the morning in the Infirmary. He turned to see Bishop on the next bed. He was wondering What had happened and why was he in a forest instead of a fort. He thought about the wound when he was shot by the Ottoman soldier. When he touched the wound,it was covered in banadges around his torso ,the Infirmary door opened to reveal a woman with blonde hair and next to her was a man with a cane on his hand.

"Who are you and Where am I?" asked Riley

"I'm Professor Ozpin and this is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch"said Ozpin "You and your friend are in Beacon Academy in Vale"

"I'm Riley Williams and that is Fredrick Bishop" Riley said as he introduced himself and Bishop

Then, Fredrick Bishop woke up when Riley said his name"

"Bishop,somehow our men found an Academy right during the war" said Riley

"Where is Vale? What country we are in Williams, Britain,France?" said Bishop

What do you mean during the war and why are saying these Kingdoms we never heard before" said Glynda

"You don't know? The Great War or World War I and Where are we seriously" said Riley

"There is no war going on here and you are in the Kingdom of Vale of Remnant"said Ozpin

"I don't get it" said Bishop

Ater a while of Ozpin telling them where they are,How they got here and they were attacked by Grimm, how their wounds were healed, and everything like Dust and Faunus and Bishop told Ozpin and Glynda about where Williams and Him are from Austrialia and how the war started and what year they are from told about Galipoli and how they got shot and everything. Then, The Infrimry door opens again and Team RWBY was there.

Ozpin said "That is Team RWBY, the team who found you and saved you from Grimm. That is Ruby Rose,Weiss Schnee,Blake Belladonna,and Yang Xiao Long"

"Hello" said Bishop

"Hi"said Riley

Team RWBY either said hi or waved. Then Ozpin said to them about where Bishop and I are from Autsrialia from a different world,that there was a war going on,how we got shot and everything.

"So you two are from a world where all countries are at the war at each other"

"Yes" Riley said

"First we get shot by an Ottoman and now we're here" Bishop said

"What weapon is this?" Ruby asked as she grabbed the SMLE MKIII Marksman Carbine Rifle with a Bayonet

"This is a SMLE MKIII Marksman Carbine with a Bayonet" Riley said as he grabbed the rifle from her. "This weapon is a bolt action rifle that only has 20 rounds for it."

"Can I see it?" Ruby asked with puppy eyes

"Yeah, you could see it." Riley said as he gave Ruby the rifle "Just don't pull the-" He was then cut off when Ruby pulled the trigger and the bullet almost striked Weiss but luckily missed and now there was a bullet hole on the Infrimary wall "Trigger".

"Sorry" said Ruby as Weiss scolded Ruby for almost killing her

"Are they always like this" said Bishop

"Yes it is" said Yang "Sis always touches weapons when she sees one"

"You're her sister, you don't look related" said Riley

"We're sister but we were born with diferent mothers" said Yang

"I get it now" said Riley as he and Yang watched Bishop trying to calm down Weiss and telling Ruby not to touch their weapons

 **TIME SKIP**

After receiving Scrolls and got Bishop as a teacher for History of War and Riley as an student from Ozpin and told them about everything they need like dust. Bishop and Williams went to town to get dust for there bullets as ammo. They went to a dust shop to get dust and since they are getting dust, they took their weapons and went inside a Dust shop to get some Dust. After they got the things they needed and when they about to pay,a group of Faunuses went in with weapon and Bishop and Williams reacted quickly and hid from them as one of the Faunuses tied the owner of the store and was stealing some dust

"Bishop,what do we do to them" Riley whispered as he was holding his loaded rifle

"We have to attack them" Bishop said as he aimed his rifle a one of the faunuses and shot him in the leg.

The group of Faunuses heard the shot and saw their men on the ground bleeding and the leader said his men to find them

"Shit" Riley said as he shot another Faunus

Bishop and Riley began a shootout between them and the Faunus. After the shootout and there weapons out of bullets leaving the group of Faunus wounded, they reveal themselves to the shocked Faunus leader who was about to run away but Bishop grabbed him quickly and had him on the ground.

"It is a bad timing to steal dust when there are people are here with weapons" said Bishop

"P-Please, don't hurt me" said the leader Faunus

"Why is your group stealing Dust" said Riley whohad his rifle on the leader's head

"Because White Fang needs it" said the leader

"Is that your group" said Bishop

"N-No, it's Adam's, I only work for them" said the leader

"Tell Adam that you faild your mission" said Bishop before knocking the leader out

Riley untied the owner and told them to tell the police that they saved him and paid for the Dust and walked out and walked back to Beacon Academy.

"Man, That was surprising" said Riley

"Yes it was" said Bishop

"What did that leader mean about White Fang" asked Riley

"I don't know, let's ask Professor Ozpin about it" Bishop responed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _The Next Day_

Riley and Bishop were called in for Ozpin's office. When they got there, Ozpin looked almost disappointed also Glynda was Glynda was the first one to speak.

"We had heard the news about last night saying that there was two people with weapons having wounded a group of Faunuses when they are stealing Dust. Was that two people you two?" said Glynda

"Yes it was" Riley said ashamed

"But the leader said he was working with White Fang, What is that?" asked Bishop

Glynda and Ozpin looked afraid so they told the two runners about White Fang. They told them about White Fang used to be a protesters of Faunus people that are nowbeing a terrorist group that steals Dust for power and such.

"That's a problem of Vale" said Riley

"It is, if White Fang gets more Dust, it would be chaos" said Glynda

"Then, the only way is to make White Fang to disband is to declare war" said Bishop

"Are you out of your mind Bishop!" Glynda yelled at Bishop "If we declare war against White Fang, the Kingdoms of Remnant would be destroyed."

"It would work if the students of Beacon would know what would they do if they are in a battle" said riley but it made Glynda more upset and worried

"We're not letting our students to go to war" yelled Glynda

"We would teach them the basics of how to handle war. Back in our world, Bishop taught Foster how handle a weapon and everything" said Riley remembering the time Bishop teaching Foster

"It would be a good idea Bishop and Williams" said Ozpin

"But Ozpin-" Glynda said but was cut off by Ozpin

"I know what you are going to say Glynda but Bishop and Williams are right. They would teach our students what would they do in war before declaring war on White Fang" said Ozpin

"Fine then. Bishop and Williams, you would teach Team RWBY,Team JNPR,and Team CFVY" said Glynda

"Alright then" Riley and Bishop said as they walked into the elevator

"But there is one thing about us" Riley said

"What is it" said Ozpin

"We're Austrialian,We're impossible to kill" Riley and Bishop said as the elevator closes

{ **TIME SKIP}**

Riley and Bishop was walking into Team RWBY's dorm to inform about teaching them about war and such. When they walked in the dorm, they see not only Team RWBY but Team JNPR and Team CFVY. Some of the members looked at Bishop and Riley like they were worried and some looked at them like they were crazy until Blake started to speak.

"We all receive a message from Ozpin saying you two are teaching all of us about the basics of what to do in war and also said you two said to them about declaring war on White Fang, Is that true?' said Blake

"Yes it is" said Bishop

Then, all of the Teams were all worried,afraid they were gonna die,and upset.

"Calm Down Everybody" said Bishop as everybody calms down

"Look, if we teach you the basics of war and what to do if you are in a battlefeild." said Riley

"Jaune, are you sure this is okay" Ruby asked

"I Don't Know" said Jaune

"But what did you two in your world where all countries are at war" Said Weiss

Riley looked at Bishop to tell them the story of what they did in Gallipoli. Bishop nodded to tell them the story.

"Everybody, sit down for this" said Bishop

Everybody sat down and was quiet and looked at Bishop and Riley to tell them their story. Then, Bishop started speaking.

"I will tell you the story of how Riley and I of how what we did in the war that our final battle before we got here. It was in the Gallipoli" said Bishop said as he started the begining of Riley and him battle and became Runners.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flashback

 **Gallipoli,1915 {Hours before Williams and Bishop were transported into Remnant}**

 _Bishop and Williams were on the railing of the warship looking at the land of Gallipoli. They were about capture Helles' Overlook that was controlled by the was about to be captured on the first wave but it didn't stand a chance. It was silence for them but was cut off of a voice._

 _"Frederick Bishop?" Asked the voice which made Bishop turn around and see a young soldier_

 _"Oh god" Bishop muttered_

 _"Hey,are you Frederick Bishop?" asked the soldier_

 _" 's dead,sorry"Bishop lied_

 _He chuckled. " But isn't this your picture" He asked_

 _"I suppose so" Bishop responded_

 _The soldier then inroduced himself "Jack Foster, I'm your new charge."_

 _"No you're not" Bishop said as he snatched the picture that Foster was holding and walked over Whitehall and Riley followed him_

 _"You have to take this kid off me" said Bishop_

 _"Ha,of course not. He came all this way just to see you. Frederick Bishop, The Pride of Austrialia. He even lied about his age to get conscription" Whitehall responded_

 _Riley then wide eyed was worried for Foster. 'Foster,you idiot. You're gonna get yourself killed' Riley thought to himself._

 _Bishop turned to see Foster saluting him. Bishop walked over to him_

 _"You know Morse Code?"Bishop asked_

 _"Yes" Foster responded_

 _Bishop gave Foster a clip board with Morse code papers. "Follow me!" Bishop said walking away_

 _"Come on lad, let's go" Riley told Foster to follow Bishop and Foster nodded._

 _They were on the Captain's Deck where Bishop and Riley will give Foster the coordinates to destory Ottoman defenses._

 _"What a disaster"BIshop spoke "our first wave didn't stand a chance"_

 _"Look at all of their defenses. How can we take the beach?" Foster asked_

 _"We have the dreadnoughts this time." Riley spoke_

 _"Plug your ears kid,it's going to be loud" Bishop warned as he looked through his binoculors to get the coordinates to destroy the Ottoman defense._

 _"Send the coordinates" Bishop told Foster as he nodded and was sending the coordinates and a bunch of dreadnoughts fired at the Ottoman defense destroying it._

 _"That's it. Time to go"Bishop said as he grabbed his rifle and Riley was walking holding his rifle and Bishop saw Foster grabbing his weapon._

 _" do you think you're going? Bishop asked Foster_

 _"With you" Foster responded_

 _" Level your gun" Bishop told Foster_

 _Foster was failing for leveling his weapon and he also failed completely as he was doing a horrible job for a bayonet charge. Foster did a quiet scream for a bayonet charge but was cut off by Bishop saying "Yeah okay, you're staying here." and Riley almost facepalmed._

 _"And you'll move up with rear command only after i fire the signal sir?" Bishop told Foster._

 _"Yes sir" Foster responded_

 _"Try to stay out of trouble" Bishop said to Foster and He and Riley began to storm the beach. They fought through Ottoman trenches as they securing the they secured the trenches, Riley and Bishop were about to capture Helles' Overlook and they kept fighting against Ottoman they got to the Overlook, they killed all Ottoman troops who were defending the Overlook but they were defeated and Bishop and Riley captured the Overlook._

 _"Time to set up the flare Bishop" Riley said to Bishop_

 _Bishop then shot the flare into the sky. But,they turn around to see Foster putting up his hands. Then, Bishop was angry,_

 _" fucking kidding me?" Bishop yelled ashe grabbed Foster's shirt collar. "Come with me." Bishop showed Foster the Beach with all soldiers lying on the ground dead. "Look! look at that,huh kid. you lied your way into hell on earth! You just wanted a statue of yourself in your town square." Bishop scolded Foster._

 _"I just-" Foster was about to say something but he cut himself as he was kneeling on his knees and vomited on the ground._

 _"Come on kid, get up." Bishop told Foster after he calmed himself._

 _"Come on,come on" Riley spoke to Foster_

 _"I'm gonna die" Foster said in a worried tone_

 _Riley sighed and spoke "No,you're not. You're Austrialian"_

 _"We're impossible to kill" Bishop said to Foster._

 _"Yeah...I guess so" Foster responded_

 _"Unless..Not a Kiwi,are you" Riley joked as Foster chuckled_

 _"Now,first thing first." Bishop said as he gave Foster his Rifle " on, stand up"_

 _Foster stood up holding his rifle as Bishop and Riley taught Foster how to handle his rifle_

 **Time skip**

 _After teaching Foster to handle a rifle, Whitehall and several of his men came to the Overlook. He came up to Foster,Riley,and Bishop_

 _"I was begining to think I already lost my Austrialians" Whitehall said as Bishop nodded,Riley smiled,and Foster saluting to Whitehall._

 _"What can I do you for? Bishop asked_

 _"Not you, the boys. We need runners in the frontlines." Whitehall responded_

 _"Really" Foster was about to speak but Bishop cut him off saying "No" but Foster was about to say yes but Bishop said "No" again._

 _"You can't make the kid do it. He'll just stumble into a firefight and get killed" Bishop told Whitehall._

 _"Bishop's right, Who knows what will happen to him" Riley agreed with Bishop_

 _"No no,I can do it" Foster said disagreeing_

 _"No, Riley and I could do it" Bishop said to Whitehall sighed_

 _"Fine. You're here with me. and you two.. you two will be running" Whitehall said finally agreeing with Bishop and Riley. The two runners went around the Village that was occupied by Ottomans. When they got to their arrival, the soldiers were getting defeated by Ottoman troops. But as they were heading back, They saw Ottoman Forces heading towards to command outpost. The runners fought against Ottomans and after killing Ottoman forces, they were heading inside to inform Whitehall. Foster opened the door for the runners and he saw an Ottoman about to shoot them but Foster shoots the Ottoman quick and he kills the Ottoman causing the runners inside quick before more comes out and taking cover._

 _"Fucking hell, You could've killed us" said Riley shaking_

 _"But I didn't" Foster replied_

 _"No,you sure fucking didn't" Bishop responded_

 _Then Whitehall comes in and the runners informs Whitehall bad news._

 _"You got falling lines across the board" exclaimed Bishop_

 _Whitehall sighed "That's what I thought. Bishop and Riley, go to rear command taht we'll be moving up"_

 _Bishop looked at Foster since he's worried about his safety_

 _"Hey, don't worry, I can handle myself here" Foster exclaimed_

 _Riley put his hand on his shoulder to tell him one thing before they go "Head down. Gun up. No open areas" he told Foster as he nodded_

 _"Got it?"_

 _"Got it"_

 _The two runners headed towords rear command to inform them. But when they got there, nobody was there._

 _"Wait...where is everyone?" asked Bishop_

 _"Don't know" Riley shrugged_

 _They inside the cabin and saw a order on the wall with a knife holding it. Bishop ripped the order from the knife and read the order. It said 'From those who didn't hear from a runner, the allied position is lost. Artillery fire ordered retreat to beach. Shelling the villiage and outlying forts.'_

 _"Shit, Foster"_

 _"Fucking brits, shelling their own position to a retreat." Riley exclaimed_

 _They got on a horse to warn the Frontline about the retreat order. As they were heading there, Artillery were firing the village so they went around_

 _"Artillery already? Fucking hell" said Riley_

 _When they got to the frontline, they were hold up by Ottoman forces. They fought against more forces to tell Whitehall about the retreat. After defeating more Ottomans, they went to Whitehall about the bad news._

 _"Full scale retreat" Exclaimed Riley_

 _"They're gonna shell the village and fort to cover us. We need to get out. Now." Bishop exclaimed_

 _"What? I sent men to secure the fort" Whitehall remarked_

 _"They're dead men. Who went?" asked Riley_

 _"Only those who volunterered. So,naturally,all of them" Whitehall explain_

 _"Fucking Kids" Bishop said_

 _"You remembered being his age!" Whitehall explained_

 _"Foster" Riley muttered_

 _"Fuck!" Bishop muttered_

 _"We gotta get that kid" Riley told Bishop_

 _"Go,I'll pretend I didn't see you two" Whitehall told them_

 _"This isn't on you" Riley explained_

 _"Of course it is. One more death to me to live with" Whitehall said " . You two don't have much time"_

 _The Runners ran out to head towords the taking out some Ottomans in a controlled area, They went inside the fort and saw Foster alive and well and wounded soldiers._

 _"What,again? You sure you don't just wanna shoot me?" Foster exclaimed_

 _"Come on. let's get yourself out of here" Riley said_

 _"This place is about to come down any moment" Bishop explained_

 _"No,we can't leave. There are still hostiles coming in and we can'toutrun them with our wounded"Foster explained as well_

 _"you'll get going then. We'll cover your retreat." Bishop said to Foster_

 _"But Bishop, there are hundreths-" Foster was cut off by Bishop "We'll make it look like we're capturing the fort, It'll be enough distraction"_

 _"Once you get past allied lines send up a flare- let us now you're safe? We'll make our retreat then" Riley told Foster what to do and Bishop showed Foster the flare gun_

 _Foster sighed and was worried and was about to say something but Bishop spoke first._

 _"Oh, you're disobeying orders now?" Bishop said_

 _"Oh I assume you did to come here" Foster argued but knew Bishop and Riley were right_

 _"Come here " Bishop motioned him and He fixed Foster's hat and Riley said "There. You're a proper aussie now. Gotta look the part"_

 _Foster nodded and muttered "Right" and grabbed his rifle and told all the wounded telling them they are leaving. As they exited the fort, Bishop and Riley looked at Foster one last time and hoping he'll be okay. Bishop and Riley went inside and shot Ottoman troops as a distraction. They fought more Ottomans than before as they continued they fought Ottoman forces, artillery then began firing at the fort killing some Ottoman. When they reached the courtyard of the fort, they began their last stand against Ottomans and after killing Ottomans, they captured the fort. Then, when they climbed the steps of the fort to check if Foster made it, An Ottoman Soldier shoots them in the torso area before Riley shoots and kills him. They crawled to see the beach and saw an amazing thing they saw before they were transported to Remnant, a flare was shot in the sky making the runners knew that Foster was alive._

 _"Good kid"_

 _"You're welcome Foster_

 _They say thier final words before dreadnoughts fired at the fort and transported to Remnant._

 **Team RWBY's dorm: Present day**

"It was beautiful" Riley exclaimed as He and Bishop finished their story. Ruby,Blake and Yang wrote the runners' story on their journals, Pyrrha,Nora,and Velvet were crying since they were wiping their tears,and Jaune,Lie Ren and the others were sad.

"I'm pretty sure Foster knew that we're gone" Bishop said and the two runners looked outside and it was night time.

"Well,It's time for bed and make sure you be a the feild for training" Bishop explained as Riley and him were walking out. But when they were about to open the door, they heard Ruby saying "Wait!"and turned around and she was all sad.

"Why would we all want to join you two"Ruby asked

"Because Ruby, If all teams work together as an army and if you all win the war, You'll become Heros as a teamwork."Bishop explained as the runners walked out and head to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Next Day,Team RWBY followed by JNPR and CFVY were heading to the feild to get training for an upcoming war. When they got there, they see a bolt rifles with optics and bayonets, a fake dummy with a target mark,and many things. Bishop and Riley then show up.

"Alright, since an upcoming war is coming soon, you will be trained to fight against enemy lines." Bishop exclaimed "First, you will be learning how to do a level your rifle. get one and level it"

The three teams all grabbed grabbed the rifles and were attempting to level it. the only people that knew how to level it were Blake,Lie Ren,Pyrrah,Velvet,and Wiess since they heard the runners' story when Bishop told them when he taught Foster. The only ones that were having trouble were Ruby,Yang,Jaune,Nora,Coco,Fox,Yatshuhashi with leveling the rifle. Riley decides to help Yang so he walked over to her.

"You have your weapon on your left shoulder and have your left hand on the trigger" Riley told Yang since she has the rifle on her left shoulder and couldn't aim it well

"Can you help me" Yang asked

"Sure" Riley responded "First, spread your legs a bit and put your right hand on the trigger"

Yang spead the legs a bit and puts the right hand on the trigger and Riley said "Good" and put his arm around Yang with his right hand on hers on trigger and puts her left hand on forestock and Yang was blushing when he put his arms on hers.

"You put your cheek on the the butt of the rifle" Riley told Yang as she put her cheek on the rifle

"Then, When an enemy is there, you aim and fire" Riley said as he lets go of Yang's arms

"Thanks" Yang said trying to cover her blush

"Your welcome" Riley replied as he walked away to help Jaune and Nora

"Are you blushing Yang?" Weiss asked

"U-um no I'm not" Yang trying to lie and cover her blush

Weiss looked at Riley and looked backed at Yang "Wait your blushing becau-" Weiss tried to speak but Yang covered her mouth

"Shut up" Yang telling Weiss to be quiet

"What's Ice Queen doing now?" Blake asked

"N-Nothing" Yang responded

Blake then raised an eyebrow "Okay?" and walks to help part of Team CFVY

"Alright!" Bishop yelled that stopped people "Now, this training is bayonet charge. you have to run up your enemy and stab them,let's demostrate." He then pointed at Jaune "You first"

Juane gulped and had his rifle high and ran up to dummy and scream and stabbed the dummy. After he stabbbed it,he completed it.

 **Time Skip**

After a few hours multiple training, The Three teams were all tired of all that training. They all went to town for a walk for awhile and were walking back to Beacon. It was silent until Weiss spoke up.

"So Yang, why were you blushing?" Weiss asked as Yang was almost embarassed.

"I wasn't blushing" Yang tried to lie

"Was it because Riley had his arms around you?" Nora asked and everybody's mouth dropped

"Awww,Yang has a crush now." Ruby said

"I-I" Yang stuttered

"Hey,is that Atlas Military?" Asked Jaune as everyone looked up and saw Atlas Military and Weiss's sister Winter with General they also see people and Faunuses yelling "We won't have war!". Then,Bishop came out with Riley and walk to the microphone stand and started talking

"Ladies and Gentlemen and Faunuses, We all heard that we are going at War against White Fang.I know that they're dangerous but look at us, when is the terror and Dust stealing going to end. So i asked Atlas military to help us in this war and we agreed. I'm training the Hunters and Hunteresses as an army. So listen the Kingdom of Vale. We're declaring war now" Bishop declared and Ozpin,Glynda, ,Ironwood,and Winter signed the papers to declare war and they finished signing the war papers.

The War of Remnant has begun.


End file.
